


Wedding Night Shenanigans

by lastoftheorder



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Reveal Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoftheorder/pseuds/lastoftheorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night has come- the wedding is over and Adrien can't wait to spend the night with his new wife Marinette when the city of Paris gets attacked by akumas. Here's the catch- Chat Noir knows Ladybug's true identity, but Ladybug insists on Chat Noir's being a secret from her. Shenanigans ensue as Adrien tries to cover for his wife- from himself.<br/>It's a short story with some fluff, a bit of sin, and a lot of humor for the poorly fairing couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not supposed to be taken very seriously. I've had a lot of friends get married recently, so I had the inspiration to showcase a little bit of the disasters that can befall a wedding night. Sometimes your car breaks down in the middle of a mountain pass, or maybe you forgot to pack all the things you should have. Unfortunately for this poor couple, Paris catches on fire any time they want to do a little bit more than kissing.  
> Take this with a healthy attitude and enjoy the ride.  
> oh, and HAPPY MIRACULOUS ANNIVERSARY!  
> *Update note (5/19/2017) quick format change to double spaced paragraphs

“Hey, Chat,” Ladybug said. They were looking down at their bustling city at night, and for once it was peaceful. 

“Yes, my Lady?” he asked. 

“I know we promised…. Ever since you found out my identity we wouldn’t involve our civilian life with our Super Hero life, but since you already know…” Ladybug reached down and handed him an invitation, “I’m getting married next week. I want you to be there. I’m not asking that you reveal your identity, but you’re able to come, I’d like you to. And you said we do know each other in real life so maybe you’re already going, but in case you aren’t here-” 

Chat laughed, looking at the picture of Adrien Agreste and Marinette smiling in the photograph. 

“I assure you, I will be there,” he said, “Congratulations,” 

Ladybug beemed. 

“Thank you, Chat,” she said.   
**********************************************************  
The wedding day seemed to take forever to come. Adrien knew time was probably flying for Marinette since she was desperately trying to finish her wedding dress (with the help of Adrien’s father). Adrien, however, was anxious for their first night as a married couple. Both he and Marinette had decided to wait until their wedding night to sleep together (Although they had almost discarded that decision on multiple occasions). He could hardly wait to be alone with his beloved Marinette- his ladybug. Granted, they had spent many nights alone together, but it didn’t count if Marinette didn’t know who he was. After Chat Noir had discovered Ladybug’s true identity, she insisted that they keep his identity a secret. It had been almost a year since Adrien had found out, and he had been wanting to tell her ever since. 

“Chill out, man,” Nino said, straightening Adrien’s tie, “This is the most tense I’ve ever seen you.What happens today happens, and by the end you get married to the second best girl in all of Paris.”

“NIno- she’s my everything. How can I not be nervous? I want everything to be perfect for her.” Adrien said. 

“You’re perfect for her, and I bet you’re all she needs to make this day special for her,” Nino said. 

“I guess you’re right” Adrien agreed.

***  
Adrien caught his breath when Marinette walked in. She was stunning and elegant and everything he had ever wanted. She walked confidently down the aisle with her father like the woman he knew her to be. This would be the woman that would be his home, his family. She would help raise their children together, and would always be there beside him. He would love her, cherish her, and grow old with her. She would remain his only constant in the ever changing world, and he could hardly wait to hold her in his arms.  
The ceremony went off without a hitch. It was beautiful and perfect, and there was lots of crying (And there was a portion of girls that were sobbing rather loudly and moaning   
“Adrieeeeeeeeeen” who were politely escorted out.)

The reception was a different story.

Marinette and Adrien sat together at the middle of the table. They had a rather large section of cake entirely at their disposal and the line of well wishers had disappeared. Adrien was growing a little impatient- this was taking such a long time. He wanted to be alone with Marinette. They had eaten their cake, done all the dances, so on and so forth, but they had to stay for at least another half hour. His Chat side of him was growing a little frisky.   
Marinette was watching the party go on with a content smile while she leaned on the table. She was so close- Adrien couldn’t resist. He found the hem of her dress and moved his hand through it. There was so much fabric there that Marinette hardly noticed. She did notice, however, when he put his hand on her ankle and began running it up her leg slowly. Her eyes widened and she adjusted her position a little bit, but she didn’t want to make too much of a fuss. She gripped his hand right as he got to her knee. 

“What are you doing?” she hissed, turning towards him. She tried to push herself away, but he used her weight and movement against her, and soon she was in his lap. 

“What were you saying, my dear?” he whispered in her ear. Marinette stood up indignantly and Adrien smacked her butt. She glared at him. 

“Easy there, or you’re sleeping alone tonight.” she threatened. Nino and Alya, who were dancing nearby, snickered. 

“Adrien, it’s not like you to be so impatient!” Nino scolded, “Let Marinette be. She already has to put up with you for the rest of your life!” 

“Speaking of which, when are you going to decide to put up with Alya for the rest of her life?” Adrien sniped back. Alya raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. 

“Woah, I can barely put up with her for ten minutes, much less a lifetime. Now, maybe if Marinette was still single, I could imagine being with her…” Alya punched Nino in the shoulder. Nino rubbed it, “Relax, I was kidding, and you know it. I would much rather hook up with Ladybug,” This elicited another punch from Alya. Adrien withdrew a little from the merriment. Would Marinette ever tell him that she was Ladybug?

“You never stop hunting the truth, do you, Lady wifi?” Nino laughed, “Alright, to tell you the truth, there’s only one girl for me, and that’s the one in my arms,” he nuzzled Alya lightly, “She knows that I’m saving up a lot for her ring, so she’s willing to wait a little while, but I promise it’s going to be sooner rather than later.”

“Well, we need to go help in the kitchens, but we’ll be certain to see you later, alright?” Alya waved as she dragged Nino off with her.   
Marinette sighed. “They’re not helping in the kitchens, are they? It’s a shame…. I liked that car.” She seemed a little dejected. Adrien picked up a strawberry and nudged her arm. She turned and he hefted the strawberry appraisingly. She nodded, closed her eyes, and opened her mouth. He almost brought the strawberry to her lips, but quickly kissed her bottom lip instead. When she opened her eyes, he popped the strawberry inside her mouth. She bit the end that was in her mouth and put the stem on her plate. 

“Can you behave for ten minutes?” she asked.

“I have been behaving.” He protested, “And now I’m done behaving. You should have expected this, you are my best friend!” She nestled up beside him and rested her head on his   
shoulders. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. 

“Yeah, I know,” she said. 

Adrien carefully kept an eye out for any sign of his groomsmen returning. As soon as he saw Nino, he shot to his feet. 

“Marinette, we’ve been here for almost three hours. I believe that it’s time for us to retire.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. He was sick of the seemingly endless party and just wanted to be alone with Marinette for a little while. 

“But Adrien, shouldn’t we make a speech?” she asked, “You know, thanking everyone?”

Adrien grabbed the nearest microphone, and, to make his new wife happy, said the most eloquent speech that came to his mind. 

“Thank you all for coming, Marinette and I have to leave, goodnight!” 

Marinette shot him a look, but that was honestly all he wanted to bother saying. He could thank everyone later in the endless cards they would be sending out, but they only had one night like this. He started running and pulled her with him. 

“Adrien, I’m going to fall!” Marinette laughed. He saw that the masses of confused guests were about to converge on them- they only had now to leave before there would be another hour of well wishing and heartfelt goodbyes. He could only stand so much. He stopped and swept Marinette off her feet and rushed her to the limo. He juggled her on one arm as he opened the thoroughly decorated door and then pushed her inside, climbing in almost on top of her. He slammed the door shut and locked it just as there was a crowd forming outside of the reception hall. 

“Get us to our hotel.” He said to the cab driver. There was a grunt in answer. Adrien looked down and saw that he and Marinette were sitting in a car full of glitter and confetti. Marinette looked up at Adrien a little wide eyed. She was laying down in the glittery mess of the seat and he was kneeling on top of her. He knew that the crowd could see them through the tinted windows, and the driver wasn’t about to speed off when he knew that neither Adrien nor Marinette were buckled in. Adrien was a model, so why not give them a show?

Adrien bent down and practically smashed his lips against Marinette’s. She responded with equal fervor. She grabbed his face and pulled him tighter against her. They went at it until the crowd finally got bored following the limo. Adrien finally broke off for air. He climbed off his beloved wife and settled into the seat, buckling himself in. Marinette did the same. 

“I think I got glitter up my nose. I’m going to be sneezing glitter for the rest of my life!” he moaned. He grabbed a piece of colorful tissue paper from the car and blew his nose loudly in it. 

“That’s disgusting!” Marinette said. 

“Says the girl who got more confetti in her mouth than she got action,” Adrien said, “I should know, I stuck my tongue in there!” She stuck her tongue out at him. It was official- he married a five-year-old. He could hardly believe that this little spitfire was the savior of Paris.

“What’s with that dopey grin?” Marinette asked. 

“I just married the most spectacular girl in all of Paris,” He said.

“Ah, yes, the daughter of a baker,” she said, “I know everyone dreams about marrying one.” If only Marinette would just tell him about her identity already! But he wouldn’t force her too- she was so adamant about keeping it distant and a secret. Maybe she did have a point- what would it mean for their family? If Adrien didn’t know she was ladybug, she could continue fighting crime as she desired. If her husband knew, he would try to protect her, preventing her from doing her job. There was the conundrum. And if she knew he was Chat Noir? The reverse would likely happen, and maybe something even worse. Ignorance was bliss, as they said. It would certainly make things a lot simpler if he didn’t know, but, C’est la vie. For now, he would enjoy finally being with the girl he loved and admired. 

The limo stopped in front of one of the best hotels in all of Paris. (Marinette insisted they stay close to home for what she claimed were ‘adjustment reasons’, but Adrien knew the truth. They couldn’t be too far from their beloved city if fell to danger. So, like a frustrated husband, he agreed) The hotel was tall and had one of the greatest views in the city from the penthouse. It wasn’t quite the Bourgeois hotel (Adrien wasn’t dumb enough to book a place where Chloe would sleep next door) But it was still extravagant beyond belief. Adrien opened his door and rushed to the other side to assist Marinette with her extraction. She popped out, glitter and confetti falling off of her like she was the sole survivor of a spastic fairy war. Adrien knew he wasn’t much better off. She had taken off her high heels before exiting the limo so she could run with him as he grabbed her hand and hurried into the hotel. 

They didn’t have to worry about their bags- they were already waiting for them in the hotel room. Adrien had prepared everything he could. He ran to the front desk and flashed his ID. The clerk was a little stunned at the flushed pair, but handed them their keys regardless. Marinette giggled as she and Adrien ran past the stuffy and sophisticated patrons to the nearest elevator. Adrien was bouncing with giddy excitement as he waited for the elevator come down. When it opened to the lobby, it was completely empty. There were several other patrons who looked like they wanted to ride, but as soon as they saw Marinette and Adrien, they backed away. The elevator would be theirs alone all the way to the top. 

“After you, Mademoiselle Agreste,” Adrien said with a bow. As the doors closed, Adrien realized this was his first time really alone with Marinette for days. There wasn’t a single person watching them.

It wasn’t soon until they devolved into heavy snogging with Adrien pressing Marinette up against the elevator wall and her gripping his hair with near desperation. 

“Adrien,” Marinette panted, pulling away. He was still kissing underneath her chin, but he made a small grunt to show he was paying attention. 

“Adrien, this is our floor,” she said. That got him to pull away, but not before he once more he was carrying her in his arms. He carried her to their door, and then, cradling her in one arm, he slid the keycard into the door and opened it. He watched her face as she took in the whole room with wide eyes as he carried her over what he supposed would do for the threshold. He kicked the door shut behind him. 

“Adrien, this must have cost a fortune!” she gaped. He shrugged. 

“What did you expect when you married into a wealthy family?” he said, “Consider this a small portion of our wedding present from your new daddy.” 

“Are we talking about Gabriel or you?” she said with a wink. Adrien growled and pushed her onto the huge bed. It was soft, but had a good bounce to it. Marinette shrieked a laugh as he pounced on her, kissing every inch he could of her bare skin- which wasn’t a lot in that dress. His hands moved along the tight bodice of the dress trying to find a way to get it off of her, only to find a nearly impossible amount of laces and buttons keeping her in. In frustration he started tugging at the strings to rip them off. Marinette pushed him off. 

“Easy there, tiger. This dress took too long to make just to let you tear into it like wrapping paper. Here, you tell me where my bag is and I’ll change into something in the bathroom, while also getting some of this obnoxious glitter off. You get ready in here in the meantime, alright?” 

Adrien blinked at her twice, and then pointed to a red bag off in the corner. Marinette got off the bed, grabbed it, and hurried into the bathroom. Adrien sighed. He got off the bed and slipped out of his jacket. He then loosened his tie and popped open the bottle of iced champagne. He then carefully poured it into two tall, thin glasses on the counter. He carried them both to the large window and drew open the thick curtains. Paris lay gleaming below. This hotel really did have an incredible view. 

“Adrien?” Marinette called. He put down the glasses on the windowsill.

“What is it?” he called back, “Is the dress coming off?” 

“No- it’s just… This has to be the most embarrassing thing I’ve ever worn!” 

“It doesn’t mat-” Adrien cut off as he saw explosions happening in the distance. 

“What doesn’t matter?” 

“Uh, Marinette, I need to go. I left something in the car and I need to get it right now,” Adrien said. 

“Adrien, I’m almost ready. What couldn’t wait until tomorrow?” Adrien cringed. Marinette would be upset and confused if she found him gone, even though she would have to transform into ladybug, but she didn’t know he was Chat Noir. 

“Marinette, Paris is literally on fire. I’m going to make sure everyone we know is safe,” he said. It wasn’t quite a lie. 

Marinette burst through the door, quickly wrapping herself in a tiny silk robe. 

“Excuse me?” she asked. She hurried beside Adrien to look out the window at the explosions occurring in the distance. Adrien longed to see what was beneath the silk robe, but that would have to wait. 

“Marinette, I’m going to the car for my phone to make sure your, our, family is safe. Can you stay here?” Adrien could see the conflict she had in her face. She needed to be alone to transform, but she also didn’t want Adrien in danger. If only he could tell her! 

“Alright, Adrien, but be safe!” she said. Adrien ran out of the room and quickly transformed, leaving from the nearest window. He used his baton to lunge through the streets towards the blazing lights and faint screams. Ladybug quickly zipped up beside him. 

“How is my lady enjoying her wedding night?” He asked, trying to be as nonchalant as he could. Ladybug grimaced. 

“Great, up until Paris began burning,” she said. 

“Looks like someone got a little to excited celebrating your wedding,” he snickered. 

“Chat, I don’t think that’s why….” Ladybug stopped as she saw the epicenter of the explosions. The flaming akuma spoke. 

“I BELONG WITH ADRIEN!” It shrieked, “HE BELONGS TO ME!” with every rage filled word, fireballs spilled out of her flaming eyes. Chat Noir frowned. Would girls like this ever stop?

“Hate to break it to you, but no matter how hot you are, his heart belongs to another,” Chat said, extending his baton and hitting the akuma in the stomach. It grabbed the tip of   
the baton and ripped it out of Chat’s grasp. 

“I WILL MAKE ADRIEN MINE. HE DESERVES BETTER THAN THAT BAKER’S DAUGHTER, AND I WILL SHOW HIM.”

“Well, hotstuff, I think we’d better cool down that attitude,” Ladybug said. She had used her yoyo to unscrew a fire hydrant and pulled off the cap to blast the fire akuma. The akuma fell to the ground with her flames doused. Chat Noir went over and grabbed a piece of paper from the akuma’s hand and was about to toss it to Ladybug when he saw what   
it was- it was their wedding invite. He grimaced, but tossed the item to Ladybug regardless who deftly expelled the moth. Soon it was purified, and Ladybug and Chat Noir went to the rooftops to watch Paris heal itself. 

Chat Noir closed his eyes. He wanted more than anything to playfully flirt with her, but she wouldn’t understand. But she stood like she did as Marinette when she succeeded. It was so familliar, Chat Noir did what he always did playfully to Marinette without even thinking about it. It wasn’t until after the stinging slap to his face did he remember that he was Chat Noir with Ladybug and not Marinette with Adrien. 

“How dare you! I am a married woman! That’s insulting, you know it’s my wedding night!” she scolded. Chat Noir rubbed his face. He really had kissed Ladybug.

“Right, I didn’t mean to-” he stopped that thought before it developed any further, “We had better part, my lady. We wouldn’t want any more rash incidences happening. Enjoy your evening, for I shall certainly enjoy mine.” he jumped down off the roof and shot off through the night sky. He did take his time returning, making sure Marinette would be back before he was. 

He walked into the room and shut the door behind him. 

“Looks like Ladybug and Chat Noir took care of it,” he said, “Everything will be okay,” He paused and looked up and saw that she had the champaign he poured in her hands.   
Adrien took the champagne she offered him as she pulled on his tie. He didn’t even bother savoring the drink- he gulped down what was in the glass and let Marinette lead him by the ends of his tie. She put down her own glass and dragged Adrien onto the bed with her. Their mouths met and melted into each other as he settled on top of her. She fumbled with his buttons as he slipped his hands along her waist. She opened up his shirt and braced her hand behind his neck while the other one slid across his stomach. He smiled against her mouth and opened his eyes so he could see where that silly little ribbon which was holding the silk robe together was. They both laughed a little as he fumbled with the little bow and undid it. The silk slid down revealing something black, red, and lacy. Adrien laughed a little to himself- he really did have himself a little ladybug.   
Marinette wrapped her legs around his torso and began tugging at his belt when he heard it- the rushing sound of water accompanied with screams. Both he and Marinette froze. He got off his startled wife and fixed what little he needed to on his belt and looked out the window. He saw torrents of water swirling in the Paris streets and knew that unless the Seine had suddenly flooded, they were dealing with a new akuma. Adrien almost swore in frustration. 

“Adrien, what’s wrong?” Marinette asked. She looked so perfect there. Adrien wanted nothing more than to disappear in her embrace and forget the world, but he had a job to do. 

“There’s trouble,” he said. Would fate ever let him spend the night with his beloved Marinette? She got up and grabbed her phone. 

“I’ll be the one to call my parents this time, you know, to make sure they’re okay,” she said and hurried out of the room. Adrien wanted to point out that she wasn’t wearing any clothes at the moment, but he decided to let it slide. Soon she would be in full superhero regalia. Adrien shook his head- how Marinette managed to survive without him was beyond him. She had walked into the boy’s bathroom once just to talk to him. And now that was all his, forever. At least now he could transform, but he oculdn’t help but think of how easy it would be if they didn’t have to keep hiding their identities from each other. 

Adrien transformed and lept into the night towards the flooding Paris streets. 

“Bonjour Ladybug,” he said as he passed her. She let out an indignant huff as they rushed to the akuma attack. 

“Not now, Chat.” she said. 

“Look I’m sorry about what happened earlier. I wasn’t thinking. You know, I happen to be in a very committed relationship. I forgot I was with Ladybug for a moment,” 

“Chat, I don’t care about that. This other akuma attack is just, inconvenient.” She said. Chat grinned. 

“Well, let’s hurry and take care of it then,” he said. 

The akuma was a girl in a swirling blue dress. With every ruffle of the edges, waves of water formed and crashed into nearby buildings. Large, fat tears rolled down her cheek, adding to the chaos. 

Chat noir lept to the building nearest to her. It shook with the force of the waves, but it was still upright. 

“Hey there, why so blue?” he said, “The waterworks are nice and all, but I think you need to wave goodbye to them.” 

“Adrien was supposed to be mine!” The girl sobbed. Larger waves crashed. The building began to crumble. Chat Noir lept to the next one. 

“You know, you girls and your obsession with Adrien is really getting my blood to boil. Can’t we simmer down and drop this? It’s your call, but let me tell you, it’s not affection that you’re going to be showered with.” Chat Noir noticed that Ladybug was using her lucky charm. He had to keep this akuma distracted for Ladybug’s plan to work. 

“You know, you’re going to run out of steam eventually. But hey, how about I try and cheer you up. What would you like?” Chat asked. 

“Give me your miraculous and my ADRIEN!” Water surged up and caught Chat Noir like a tenticle. He wriggled in the vice-like grip. 

“Hey, how about I tell you where he is? And if you’d kindly move a few paces to the left, I would gladly give you my miraculous, granted you let me go.” The akuma was emotional, not clever, so it obediently moved over. Ladybug gave Chat Noir a thumbs up from where she was primed with a makeshift ballista from a red and black cord, two cars that managed to stay in the street against the waves, and a pebble. She shot it out, and knocked the akumatized object of out its hand. Once again, it was Adrien’s wedding invitation.   
Chat Noir, who was dropped because of his request to the akuma, scooped it up and ripped it in half. Ladybug caught it, purified it, and then reversed the world back to how it was. 

Ladybug looked like she was about ready to jump back into the night when several reporters came up to her.

“Ladybug, did you know that you saved the children’s hospital tonight? You were an inspiration to the children! Is there anything you would like to say to them?” 

”Ladybug, you saved invaluable files in one of the business buildings tonight. How do you feel after such an accomplishment?”

“Ladybug, important dignitaries happened to be visiting tonight, and they saw both of your acts of heroism. Would you like to issue a statement?” 

Ladybug was bombarded with questions. Chat Noir got a few himself, but he mostly enjoyed Ladybug getting the spotlight. It fit her better. He watched as she frantically tried to answer as many as she could. Then he noticed the beeping from her earrings. She was going to transform. Ladybug quickly pushed through the crowd to Chat Noir. 

“You didn’t use your cataclysm, did you?” she asked, “I need you to take me back to my hotel, now!” 

“Can’t you zip away on your yoyo?” he asked. She shook her head, grabbing his arm and walking a fast pace away from the crowd. 

“No, I don’t think I have enough time. I’m about to transform back,” she said. 

“You can always walk back through the streets. Haven’t you done that before?” he asked. She stood tiptoe and whispered in his ear. 

“I’m not wearing any clothes. If I transform….” Chat Noir didn’t need her to finish. He felt his face burn. He had forgotten about that little detail. If Marinette walked through Paris in nothing but her underwear, people would talk. She would be so embarrassed! And he could hardly stand the thought of anyone else looking at her like that. He wrapped his hands around her waist in case she transformed in mid flight and took off. 

They were about halfway to the hotel when Ladybug transformed back into Marinette.

“Chat, look out!” Marinette said. Chat wasn’t paying as much attention to his gliding as he should have. He misjudged the height he needed to get over the building, so they scraped the edge and tumbled over. They rolled for several seconds until they came to a stop. Marinette was on top, straddling Chat Noir.   
Marinette blushed and scrambled off of him.

“Oh, Chat Noir, I’m so sorry. I didn’t want you to see me like this. Ha, those darned akuma, right? They come at the most inconvenient times. Well, If you would kindly like to take me the rest of the way to the hotel, I would be appreciative,” she said. Chat Noir couldn’t agree more.The sooner they were back, the better. There was one minor problem, however. He was supposed to meet Marinette in the hotel room as Adrien. He had to think fast. 

“Isn’t this your wedding night? I don’t think I should be dropping you off exactly in the hotel room, right? I mean, if your husband saw you in underwear with another man…” he began . Marinette turned scarlet. 

“Oh, you’re right! Um, the nearest window nearby works,” She said. 

“Still, your husband might see us through his window.” Chat Noir said. He needed to barter for enough time to change,” I’ll drop you off at the further window facing away. Does that sound good to you?” Marinette nodded. 

“I don’t care, just get me back to the hotel!” She wrapped her hands around his neck to give him a better hold of her, making the night very warm from his point of view. He dropped her off and lept through their window, transforming as fast as he could right as Marinette walked in. 

“So, Marinette, how did the phone call go?” Adrien asked. He wondered if he could get her to finally tell him the truth with enough leverage, “I noticed that you didn’t actually leave with a phone.” 

“Oh? Yeah, I noticed that too, and I wanted to go back in, but, uh, I felt a little light headed.. I guess I’m just really excited, so I sat down for a few minutes, and now I’m ready.”

“Really? Well, let’s not keep you waiting,” Adrien gave a grin, channeling as much Chat Noir as he could. He slowly stalked towards her. What a simple movement, and yet it sent such complicated feelings all through Adrien. How was this girl even real? He quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. It felt good just to feel her against him. She blushed and he laughed a little, and then started to kiss her. He kissed her like it he was a drowning man. The world seemed fresh and new and all his own when he had his skin pressed up against her. Marinette eagerly began tugging at the rest of Adrien’s shirt. He laughed. 

“Easy there, Mrs. Agreste. I didn’t know you just wanted me for my shirt,” he said. She laughed and he took the rest of it off to throw it at her. She giggled and tossed it aside, and then reached up to put her arms around his shoulders and jumped. He caught her as her thighs slid around his torso. It felt good to have her bare stomach against his. He ran his hands up and down her back as she kept a tight grip around him with his legs, running her fingers through his hair and pulling his head closer to her. He walked her to the bed, letting her gasp as his mouth began to explore the different areas of the collar bone.   
Once on the bed, she popped the button to his pants and tugged them off Adrien’s hips, to which she burst out into laughter. 

“What?” he asked. She kept on laughing and let out a snort or two. He grinned. 

“Marinette, stop laughing and tell me what’s so funny or I’m going to tickle you,” he said. He kicked off the rest of his pants and jumped onto the bed with her. 

“If you tickle me, then I can’t stop laughing,” she managed to say in between giggles. Adrien tickled by her ribs. 

“What did you say? You want to be tickled? Is that what I heard?” he asked. She curled up into a little ball with her face against the blankets and tried to hide her stomach from him, but he managed to get her sides. He ran his fingers up and down her sides causing her feet to kick out. She let out a few insults which were muffled by the blanket. 

“What was that? ‘Adrien, keep going, you’re the best husband in the world?’ Is that what I heard?” His fingers danced along her bare spine causing her to shriek in the blanket and thrash again. She pulled her head up. 

“Alright, alright I’ll tell you.” she twisted over so she was lying on her back. Her hair was a mess, but her smile was gorgeous as always. She let out a few small giggles but tried to regain her composure. 

“It’s … It’s your boxers,” She let out another snort, “They’re ladybug print.”  
Adrien looked down at his black boxers with bright red dots on them

“Are you complaining about my boxers? Cause you know, I could take them off” He said. Marinette giggled and shook her head. Adrien smiled and dipped down to kiss that grinning mouth of hers. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down, flipping herself on top of him. She was still giggling as she moved her hands behind her back to where the bra clasp was……

And the Hotel began shaking violently. Lamps and glasses came crashing down throughout the room. Marinette snapped back up and the two scrambled off of each other. There were several choice words Adrien let out to represent his sorely tried feelings. He grabbed his discarded pants and pulled them up. He did not want to be caught transforming without pants on. He froze and looked up at Marinette heading towards the door. 

“Marinette, wait,” he said. She turned and began stumbling over excuses. Adrien reached into his suitcase and pulled out one of his shirts. He tossed it at Marinette. 

“Put that on before you leave,” he said “You’ll thank me later.” 

Marinette looked confused but obediently pulled the shirt down over her lingerie. She was about to ask why when the ground shook again. Adrien pulled a shirt from his suitcase and put it on. 

“Marinette, go on ahead. I’ll meet up with you later,” Adrien said. He winced- everything would be so much easier if he could just tell her, if she would just tell him! The cover ups, the leaving. It was driving him crazy. At least he knew- he couldn’t imagine how much of a disaster it would be it he couldn’t help with Marinette’s cover. 

Adrien transformed and jumped out of the window. As expected, there was an akuma at the epicenter of the earthquakes. Chat Noir ran right to it. He saw Ladybug zooming along with him. 

“Welcome back, my lady. Long time no see, right?” He asked. Ladybug let out a little laugh, although it sounded a bit bitter. Chat Noir completely understood. If he knew where Hawkmoth was, he would personally strangle him for ruining this night.

The akuma was straightforward. Just like the other two, this one was wailing about Adrien Agreste belonging to him. She held scraps of crumpled, ripped wedding invites in her hands and every time she moved the earth would rumble a little. It was a straightforward fight. Ladybug used her lucky charm, Chat Noir used his cataclysm. The akuma was purified and Chat Noir and Ladybug ran off onto the rooftops of Paris. Ladybug was about to leave when Chat Noir grabbed her hand. 

“Wait,” he said, “I think destiny is trying to tell us something. Why do you think we are essentially fighting the same akuma again and again? Fate brought us together, and now I think it’s trying to tell us something again. I think in order for us to be left alone, you need to know who I am. It’s time Marinette.”   
Ladybug shook her head. 

“No, we can’t. It’s bad enough you know my secret. I can’t hold yours, too….” she said. Her breath caught in her throat. 

“You- you like me, don’t you?” Chat Noir said, “That’s the real reason you’ve refused to know my identity, you didn’t want your feelings for Adrien to be complicated.”   
Ladybug wouldn’t look Chat Noir in the eyes. He took a step closer to her. 

“The truth is, Marinette, you know who I am. You’re just scared to admit it, but you don’t have to be.” he said. He gently touched her face and pulled her towards him. He pressed his mouth against hers and she met it with perfect rhythm. She gripped his hair and pulled his mouth closer. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. They ignored the beeping of their miraculous until after Marinette had already transformed back into her normal self. She pulled away and looked into Chat Noir’s eyes. 

“You really are Adrien, aren’t you?” she said. He nodded and she let out a little gasp of joy, burying her face in his neck. He felt her body quiver as she sobbed into his collar. Poor little Marinette- she was so terrified of the love of her life being two separate people that she’d rather live in ignorance than have a chance that they weren’t. Adrien’s ring gave a final beep and he transformed back. 

Still holding Marinette, he sat down so she was in his lap. He rubbed her back gently as she sobbed in relief. He was glad she was wearing his t-shirt, it made everything much more- innocent. Truth was, he didn’t need all the frills of the wedding night. He just needed to know that Marinette would be by his side forever. Maybe that’s what fate was trying to tell him all along. All he needed was Marinette- his ladybug. 

Marinette finally pulled away from their tight embrace. Her face was red and blotchy with her perfect wedding makeup smeared all over her face. Adrien laughed lightly and lifted up the corner of his shirt start wiping it off. Thank God he had the good sense to make them put on clothes before transforming.   
The two lay there for a long time. The had settled down beside each other with Marinette curled up against Adrien’s chest. He absentmindedly stroked her hair as they stared at the stars. While the city light pollution didn’t make them as brilliant as they could be, neither of them could be happier. Marinette shifted to look up at Adrien. 

“I love you,” she whispered. He looked down at those blue eyes and small mouth and leaned down to place his mouth against hers. It was gentle and sweet. He turned over to get a better position, running his hand along the soft fabric of her t shirt. Marinette pulled away first. 

“Easy there, kitty. We should get back to the hotel room first.” she said. Adrien groaned a little.

“Plagg’s probably made himself scarce, but I can probably find him. Give me a second.” 

Soon after, Adrien transformed and was carrying Marinette with him on the rooftops. He let her gently into the window of their room of the hotel and followed closely after.   
They began again. It was shy and full of lighthearted laughter and soft kisses. They talked a little about their secret identities. Gone were pretenses and expectations- it was just about the two of them. It grew passionate in time, never pushed or forced. 

Marinette was snuggled next to Adrien a while later, the bedding covering her up to her shoulders. Adrien was playing with her fingers. He couldn’t get enough of her. He kissed her fingers gently and rolled over so he was facing Marinette better. 

“Alright, so now that our wedding night is coming to a close,” he said, looking thoughtfully at Marinette’s yawn, “There’s one final thing we need to do,”   
Marinette cocked her head.

“What could that possibly be?” she asked. 

“Something all married couples get to do- a cheat list,” Adrien said, “The people on the list are those that if you get the chance, you’ll cheat on your spouse with. I know, it’s a little unorthodox, but hear me out. If I ever get the chance to go on a date with Ladybug, I’m leaving you,” His grin made Marinette laugh. 

“Alright then, kitty, just know I would leave you in a second for famous model Adrien Agreste,” she said. 

“Fair enough,” Adrien said. Marinette wriggled a bit closer to him and soon drifted off to sleep. Adrien stayed awake for a little while longer looking at the beautiful, petite thing beside him. Despite all of the frustrating shenanigans, he couldn’t imagine a more perfect wedding night.


End file.
